


Вкус жизни

by LadyMeow



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/pseuds/LadyMeow
Summary: Джек не ожидал встретить Салазара, тем более во плоти. А Салазар уже много лет ждал этого момента.





	Вкус жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunnaya_Murka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/gifts).



Ясный день. Невероятно солнечный и погожий. Легкий ветер наполняет паруса «Черной Жемчужины», заставляя её качаться на волнах. Джек держит курс на Тортугу. После этих слухов о возвращении Морского Мясника практически вся команда отказалась выходить с ним из порта. Суеверные слабаки. Джек закрывает глаза и вдыхает морской воздух, пытаясь унять какое-то странное предчувствие, что не оставляет его последние несколько дней.  
\- Капитан! Прямо по курсу корабль! Это «Немая Мария», и она приближается к нам!  
\- Вот черт. Разворачиваемся! Свистать всех наверх!   
Четыре полупьяных матроса начинают судорожно метаться по палубе, и даже ругань Гиббса и самого Джека, спустившегося на палубу, не помогает хоть как-то их дисциплинировать. А между тем «Немая Мария» стремительно приближается к «Черной Жемчужине», и вот оторваться от неё уже нет ни малейшего шанса.   
\- Зараза. – Джек не двигается со своего места, когда на борт его корабля высаживается испанец, Морской Мясник, капитан Армандо Салазар. Во плоти. Что невероятно странно, ведь Джек был уверен, что тот мертв и проклят, и определенно не должен выглядеть настолько… живым.  
\- Ну здравствуй, Джек. – Салазар подходит вплотную и заглядывает ему в глаза.  
\- Привет, испанец, - выдавливает из себя Джек. – Слухи ходят, будто ты хладный труп, а ты, надо же, обзавелся телом. Неужели проклятие спало? Нашел трезубец Посейдона?  
\- Лучше. Договорился с Калипсо. Кстати она передавала тебе привет.  
\- О, чудно! Стало быть, ты снова жив, а значит, мстить мне не за что, может, разойдемся спокойно каждый своей дорогой? Рад был, конечно, повидаться, но мне пора. – Джек разворачивается и намеревается бежать, по пути придумывая план своего спасения, но Салазар кладет руку на его плечо.  
\- Не так быстро, Воробей. Я проделал долгий путь, чтобы найти твой новый корабль. Правда, пришлось перед этим «Распутную девку» пустить ко дну со всеми её грязными обитателями.  
\- Эй, послушай, я распустил команду. На этом корабле со мной только маленькая кучка матросов, не стоит тратить на нас силы.  
\- Ты вон тех матросов имеешь в виду? – Салазар берет Джека за подбородок и поворачивает его голову влево. Прочь от «Жемчужины» стремительно отплывает шлюпка со всей командой из четверых матросов и мистером Гиббсом во главе.   
\- Зараза.  
\- Смышленые ребята. – В глазах Салазара пляшут черти. – Но они мне не нужны. Я пришел за тобой, Джек.   
\- Эм…   
Воробей судорожно пытается что-то придумать, взгляд мечется по палубе в поисках хоть какой-нибудь идеи, но в голове пусто, как в последней недавно допитой им бутылке рома. После минуты метаний его взгляд останавливается. Пират устремляет его на Салазара и глубоко вздыхает, смиряясь с судьбой.  
\- Убьешь меня… - тихо произносит Джек.  
Это должно звучать как вопрос. Но выходит как-то совсем без вопросительной интонации. Тихо, устало и… покорно. И от этой покорности в позе и взгляде Джека Армандо будто срывает плотину, за долгие годы тщательно выстроенную в районе сердца. Он тянет Джека за подбородок к себе и накрывает его губы своими. И понимает – вот он, вкус жизни. Тот самый, что он уже не надеялся никогда ощутить. Испанец не мыслит ни о каких романтических бреднях вроде взаимности или любви, он лишь жаждет получить то, чего так страстно хотел все эти годы – хвастливого пирата в свою власть, его жаркое тело и возможность делать с ним всё, что душе угодно, - но когда Джек спустя несколько секунд ступора внезапно стискивает плечи Армандо и начинает страстно отвечать, весь мир неожиданно рассыпается перед глазами миллионами фейерверков. Будто Салазар долго тонул, и вдруг легкие наполнил спасительный глоток воздуха. Желание разливается по телу миллионами мурашек, становится жарко и нестерпимо тесно в паху. Салазар прижимает Джека к себе, ближе, пальцы сжимаются в длинных, заплетенных в дреды волосах, заставляя Джека запрокинуть голову и обнажить шею. Горячие губы ласкают нежную кожу, и Воробей, не сдерживаясь, издает развратный стон, будто портовая шлюха, и прогибается в руках испанца.   
\- Распутная девка, - тянет Салазар. – На том корабле тебе было самое место.  
\- С одной только разницей, - прикрыв глаза, отвечает Джек и прижимается пахом к бедру испанца, как можно теснее, позволяя ощутить крепкий стояк, - никакая я не девка.  
Пират выдыхает эти слова прямо в ухо испанца и слегка прикусывает мочку, нетерпеливо потираясь пахом о его бедро. Армандо делает глубокий свистящий вдох и резким движением валит Джека прямо на палубу, подминая под себя. «Немой Марии» отдан приказ погулять неподалеку, и корабль уже отплыл от «Черной Жемчужины» на достаточное расстояние, чтобы происходящее было скрыто от чужих глаз и ушей.   
После стольких лет заточения в каменной тюрьме, в безжизненной форме, вновь обретя тело, Салазар чувствует небывалую силу. Кажется, он бы мог голыми руками разорвать самого Кракена. Но он разрывает одежду на Джеке, так, что от нее остаются одни лохмотья. Тело пирата загорелое, пропитанное солнцем и морской солью, покрытое татуировками и шрамами, контуры которых почему-то так хочется очерчивать языком, слушая низкие гортанные стоны. Один толстый выпуклый шрам проходит чуть выше сердца, и сердце испанца пропускает удар при мысли, что, пока он был в заточении, его пирата кто-то серьезно пытался убить и, более того, был в нескольких миллиметрах от этого. Эта мысль иррациональна и неправильна: Морской Мясник не должен бояться за жизнь пирата, более того, он должен всячески желать ему смерти, за то, что пират, и, в особенности, за то, что этот пират сделал с ним. Но Армандо не может. Как бы он ни старался на протяжении стольких лет, сейчас, обретя тело, сердце начинает колотиться как бешеное при мыслях о Джеке Воробье.   
Салазар проводит языком вдоль выпуклого, явно наскоро зашитого дрожащими руками шрама, спускается чуть ниже и прикусывает сосок, из-за чего Джек с шипением выгибается под ним и впивается не такими уж короткими ногтями в его плечи. Армандо накрывает сосок губами, затягивает в рот, играя, посасывая и покусывая, пока не ощущает дискомфорт от ткани на горле – Джек нетерпеливо пытается стянуть с него рубашку. Приходится нехотя отстраниться, чтобы побыстрее стащить с себя столь мешающую сейчас тряпку, и едва Салазар откидывает её в сторону и собирается вернуться к прерванному занятию, как Воробей слегка отталкивает его, возится под ним, пытаясь принять более удобную позу, и широко расставляет ноги, показывая, насколько он возбужден. Армандо невольно замирает, жадно впитывая взглядом это зрелище. Даже спустя столько лет Джек красив. У него моложавое подтянутое тело с хорошо очерченными сильными мышцами. Он сгибает ноги в коленях, раскрываясь, выставляя себя напоказ. На его лице самодовольная улыбка, а взгляд шальной, будто после бутылки рома, и игривый, провоцирующий, как у самой распутной девки. Чертенок дразнится. Начинает слегка вилять бедрами, из-за чего его член покачивается из стороны в сторону.   
\- Ну же, капитан. Ты ведь за этим пришел, так бери.   
Джек смотрит Салазару в глаза, а тому кажется, что прямо в душу. В паху становится настолько тесно, что испанец не просто вспоминает, что всё ещё в штанах, а физически больше не может терпеть их нахождение на себе. Он избавляется от ненужного элемента одежды и остается таким же обнаженным, как и Джек. Пират оценивающе смотрит на него, и кажется, что его глаза раскрываются шире, что заставляет самодовольство разлиться теплом в душе испанца и отразиться немного хищной улыбкой на его лице. Он ложится на Джека, прямо меж его разведенных ног, соприкасаясь членами, кожа к коже, отчего мурашки бегут по телу.   
\- Я скучал по тебе. Армандо, - выдыхает пират в лицо испанцу, и они срываются в бешеный поцелуй, не в силах больше терпеть.  
Невысказанные слова застревают в глотке и попутным ветром прочь уносятся из головы. Заклятые враги. Самые желанные любовники. Салазар целует Воробья, кусает, оставляет метки, а тот извивается и стонет, и его руки… Армандо кажется, что они везде, так страстно Джек цепляется за него, исследует его тело, царапается и сжимает до синяков. Шумное отрывистое дыхание. Тела так близко, что кажется, вот-вот вплавятся друг в друга. Члены соприкасаются, зажатые между телами, давят до боли, но Салазар упивается Джеком и не в силах оторваться от него, предвкушая и мазохистски оттягивая тот сладостный момент, когда он войдет в него и овладеет им полностью. Когда Джек начинает вскидывать бедра и рукой пытается протиснуться меж животов, чтобы хотя бы дотронуться до себя, Салазар резко перехватывает его руку и вместе со второй заводит за голову, крепкой хваткой прижимая к полу.   
\- Что, неймется, птаха? – с усмешкой спрашивает разгоряченный испанец, который и сам, кажется, уже на волоске от того, чтобы натянуть и как следует отыметь этого вертлявого пирата.  
\- А тебе? - облизывая губы, спрашивает Джек.  
\- Годы воздержания учат терпению. Особенно перед тем, как получить желаемое.  
\- Ну же, испанец, не томи. И так ждал уже достаточно… - Джек смотрит Салазару прямо в глаза, возбужденно, просяще. - Пожалуйста? – слетает с его губ, и испанец проводит по ним двумя пальцами, проталкивая в рот.  
Воробью не нужно объяснять, что это значит. Он жадно облизывает пальцы, обильно смачивая их слюной, с замиранием сердца и покалыванием в конечностях от предвкушения с некоторой ноткой страха. Армандо склоняется над ним и вновь вовлекает в поцелуй, убрав пальцы и теперь дразняще обводя ими сжатое колечко мышц ануса Воробья.   
\- А ты, похоже, не такой распутник, как о тебе говорят, - усмехается испанец, сумев с трудом протолкнуть один палец не более чем на фалангу, когда Джек с шипением дергается.  
\- Я предпочитаю орудовать членом, а не задницей, - просто отвечает Воробей, пытаясь расслабиться и впуская в себя глубже.  
\- Ой ли,- вновь усмехается Салазар и добавляет второй палец.  
Джек вновь шипит и сжимается так сильно, а Армандо медленно начинает водить пальцами, растягивая для себя, стараясь не ловить себя на мысли о том, что на самом деле боится навредить Джеку. А еще о том, что ему нравится смотреть, как морщинки постепенно разглаживаются на лице пирата, сменяя гримасу боли на выражение удовольствия, как стиснутые губы разжимаются и хриплое дыхание превращается в несдерживаемые чувственные стоны. В какой-то момент Салазар задевает чувствительный бугорок, и Воробей выгибается так, что его грудная клетка отрывается от пола, ударяясь о грудь Салазара, который нависает над ним, удерживая свой вес на локте, голова макушкой упирается в доски, обнажая загорелую шею, а из горла вырывается громкий похабный стон, который, кажется, должен быть слышен в радиусе пяти миль.   
Испанец резко вытаскивает пальцы, чтобы пережать свой член у основания и не кончить раньше времени, чем вызывает у пирата протяжный разочарованный скулеж. Сил терпеть больше нет, и Армандо одним слитным движением входит в подготовленное тело больше, чем наполовину, и жалеет, что не добавил третий палец, когда Джек давится стоном пополам с шипением от боли и инстинктивно пытается отползти. Но Морской Мясник крепко удерживает его за плечи и толкается глубже, ощущая, какой Джек восхитительно узкий и теряя голову от этих ощущений. Он хватает пирата за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и, впиваясь поцелуями и укусами в его шею, начинает двигаться, резко, размашисто, забывая обо всем, плавясь в невероятных восхитительных ощущениях, овладевая и подчиняя, господствуя в этой бушующей стихии по имени Джек Воробей. Это определенно стоило того, чтобы ждать так долго. Чтобы страстно желать много бесконечных лет и наконец получить. Свет меркнет перед глазами, и мир сужается до вздохов и стонов, до сбившегося частого дыхания и оглушительного стука сердец, до соленого привкуса пота на разгоряченной коже, до ощущения одуряющей близости и единения тел. Салазар двигается все быстрее, а Джек извивается, подмахивая, насаживаясь глубже, теснее, и стонет, громко, развратно и нетерпеливо, и в какой-то момент мир внезапно рассыпается на мириады разноцветных искр, накрывая небывалой волной удовольствия, до спазмов и покалывания в руках и ногах. Салазар издает гортанный стон, больше похожий на рык, и изливается внутрь Джека, долго, продолжая двигаться резкими толчками, и Джек догоняет его спустя несколько секунд резким вскриком, и Армандо чувствует, как горячая сперма растекается между их телами.   
Спустя несколько долгих минут, когда изможденное расслабленное тело восстановило способность адекватно чувствовать и двигаться, Салазар одевается и поднимается на капитанский мостик. Встает за штурвал и разворачивает «Жемчужину» на шестьдесят градусов к северу, туда, где находится сейчас «Немая Мария», и команда, уловив этот знак, направляет корабль навстречу.   
\- Что ты собираешься делать? – Джек всё ещё лежит на палубе, обнаженный и расслабленный.  
\- Вернусь на свой корабль. Я столько лет пробыл призраком и вот снова жив. Пожалуй, пришла пора остепениться. Женюсь, заведу детей. Мы вчера нашли на необитаемом острове девушку. Она испанка, католичка, весьма недурна собой. Думаю, она подойдет мне.  
\- Анжелика? – Джек вскакивает со своего места и в чем мать родила подходит к капитанскому мостику, смотря на Салазара снизу вверх. – Это очень плохая идея. Я бы на твоем месте оставил её там, где взял.   
Армандо скептически ухмыляется в ответ.  
\- Серьёзно. Та ещё фурия. Ты в курсе, что она притворялась мной, чтобы набрать команду?  
\- Замечательно. Будем вспоминать тебя во время наших супружеских игр.  
\- Да она мозг тебе выест! Она ругается, как пьяный сапожник на Тортуге! Да она! Она! Дочь Чёрной Бороды! Слыхал о таком пирате, Морской Мясник? У него была волшебная шпага. Он бы даже тебе надрал…  
\- Завидуй молча, Джек. И лучше не попадайся больше мне на глаза. А то в следующий раз у меня при себе будет кнут.  
«Немая Мария» ровняется бортом с «Черной Жемчужиной» и под свист и улюлюканье команды в сторону голого Воробья Салазар перебирается на свой корабль и берет курс на запад.  
\- Все вы, мужики, одинаковые! – кричит Джек вслед стремительно удаляющемуся кораблю, прикрываясь своей треуголкой.  
Воробей медленно одевается, становится за штурвал, прикидывая, как добраться до ближайшего порта, где можно набрать новую команду, и достает компас, пытаясь просчитать, какова следующая цель на пути следования «Немой Марии» и по каким причинам ему, Джеку, тоже необходимо добраться до этой цели…   
***  
Через неделю «Немая Мария» высаживает Анжелику со связанными руками и заткнутым кляпом ртом на том же необитаемом острове, где её подобрали, и под весьма узнаваемые даже с завязанным ртом ругательства поскорее отплывает подальше от этого острова.


End file.
